Where The Lonely Ones Roam
by sofia313
Summary: Finn never thought that he could find a reason to smile again. Finn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I've thought about writing something about Finn for a while now and I just recently received a request about Finn/OC story, so here it is. I changed TVD storyline, Kol and Finn didn't die and there was no Sage. I'm not sure yet if this will be a one-shot.**

* * *

Finn looked at the road ahead and rested his hands on the steering wheel. If someone would have told him 6 months ago that he would one day be driving this metal thing called a car, he would have never believed it. Well, there were many things he wouldn't have believed. The world had changed so much during the 900 years he had spent in the coffin. The thought still made him bitter, he couldn't deny that.

What had been his crime? He had refused to become a monster. He had said out loud what he thought about the barbaric behavior of his siblings. Because of that, they had decided that he couldn't be trusted. Yes, he was aware that it had been Niklaus who had made the decision to leave him daggered, but the rest of them hadn't rejected.

They hadn't seen him as a part of their family. They hadn't stood up for him. They had considered him as a gloomy dullard who spoiled their fun. None of them had made any effort to see things from his point of view. They hadn't even tried to understand his inner struggling against the bloodlust. It was true that he had hated what their mother's spell had made them become.

Finn had always been a calm man who had enjoyed peace and quiet. He had never asked much, he had valued the simple things in life. Home, family… There had been a very special girl in their village. He had loved her and hoped to wed her. Then the spell had happened. Nothing had been the same after that. He had lost everything he had held dear.

He and his siblings had been forced to flee from their own father. He had been forced to watch his siblings becoming monsters while fighting against his own bloodlust. Yes, all of that had made him gloomy. He had lost his hope. And now… He glanced at the woman sleeping on the seat beside him. A lighthearted young woman, so full of life. He had never met anyone like her before. She yawned before slowly opening her hazel eyes.

"Hello there," he greeted her smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she replied and stretched her arms. "Did I snore?"

"No, you didn't."

"Good." She paused and smiled at him. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

They were both quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…"

He could guess what she meant; they had talked about his family.

"Yes, I… I need to do this."

"Okay. I just don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled as he felt her warm hand touching his.

"I appreciate your concern."

They were both quiet again, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. She looked outside and drew patterns on the window with her finger. They would arrive to New Orleans soon. It was time to face his family. They needed his help and despite of everything, he was going to help them. They were his family and he did hope to make peace with them.

Again, if someone would have told him that 6 months ago, he would have never believed it. It was all thanks to her. After leaving Mystic Falls, he had been completely lost. The world had been nothing but a strange place to him and there had been so many things he couldn't understand. Then he had met her. His Sammy. She had become his teacher and eventually something more. She had given him a reason to smile again. Did he deserve her, probably not, but he was still grateful. To him, she was nothing less than a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _6 months earlier_

 _Samira Belmont tapped the steering wheel with her fingers and hummed quietly. She liked the small roads; there was rarely any traffic here. She really needed peace and quiet at the moment; she had a lot of thinking to do. Her whole life had turned upside down and she needed to decide what she wanted to do now. The truth was that she had no idea. Being a nurse was all she had ever wanted to do. She had enjoyed her job and she had been good at it._

 _Now she would never work as a nurse again. It felt so unfair. If only she would have kept her mouth shut… The thought made her to squish the steering wheel. She hadn't done anything wrong. She had noticed that one of the doctors, Dr Hall, was stealing drugs from the hospital. Unfortunately she had discreetly brought it up with the doctor. That had been a huge mistake. He had denied everything and threatened to make her pay if she would spread any lies about him._

 _She hadn't really had time to decide how to handle the whole thing when couple of other nurses had also noticed that some drugs were missing. Dr Hall had done a very good job framing Samira. He had managed to make everyone think that she was a drug addict. She had lost her job and her reputation. The only good thing was that the hospital hadn't pressed charges against her; they didn't want any bad publicity. Now she had no idea what to do._

 _She had traveled to her grandfather's cabin by the lake, wanting to take some time to ponder about her future. Obviously she needed to find a job, but what kind of job? Thankfully she had some savings. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice a figure lying on the side of the road. It was a person. A man. She gasped and stopped the car. Quickly she got out and ran towards the motionless man. He was lying on his side; it seemed that he had been hit by a car._

 _"Sir?" she called as she placed two fingers on his neck in order to check his pulse. "Sir, can you hear me?"_

 _She couldn't find a pulse. Oh no… She rolled him on his back as carefully as she could in order to start the resuscitation when his eyes suddenly flew open and he grabbed her hand. That startled her, but she regained her self-control quickly, thanks to her occupation. She was completely in a nurse mode now._

 _"It's alright, sir," she said calmingly but firmly. "You have been in an accident, but I will help you, I'm a nurse. Can you tell me do you have any pain?"_

 _The man stared at her with his dark eyes. She noticed that his pupils looked normal and he certainly had strength to squish her hand. He had blood on his white dress shirt and his forehead. Possible head injury. His dark grey suit looked expensive, but right now it was dirty and tattered. Yet he certainly didn't seem like some kind of vagabond and he didn't smell like alcohol. How on Earth had he ended up here?_

 _"It's alright, sir," she repeated and picked up her phone. "I will call an ambulance…"_

 _"No," he cut in and grabbed her wrist. "Thank you, but I do not require any assistance."_

 _His accent was strange, she hadn't heard it before._

 _"Sir, you are hurt," she said calmly. "You must go to a hospital…"_

 _"No," he cut in again and got to his feet without much effort. "I do not need a healer."_

 _"You must lie down, sir; it's possible that you have suffered a head trauma. Please, let me help you lie down."_

 _He looked at her quietly for a brief moment. He was a tall man; he had to look down on her._

 _"I thank you for your concern, miss, but I can assure you that everything is fine."_

 _As she looked into his eyes, she saw very clearly that everything certainly wasn't fine. Ever since Samira had been a child, she had possessed a strange ability. She could somehow sense what people were feeling. Maybe she was just very observant, she really didn't know, but this "ability" was one of the most important reasons why she had wanted to become a nurse. She had felt the need to help people who were in pain._

 _And now, as she looked into this man's eyes… She had never before seen such dark despair. He truly was in pain, but it wasn't physical pain. That didn't make much sense, this man was hurt, and for a moment Samira was sure that her strange intuition had failed her. But as she observed him very closely, she noticed that despite of the dried blood, there didn't seem to be any kind of wounds._

 _"Can you remember what happened to you?" she asked._

 _"Yes," he replied carelessly. "It does not matter."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because nothing matters anymore," he muttered. It seemed that he was talking more to himself than to her. "This world… I cannot even begin to understand…" He paused and sighed, he sounded exhausted. "Forgive me, I do not wish to bother you, miss. Please excuse me."_

 _He marched past her; clearly there was nothing wrong with his legs._

 _"Wait!" she cried out and went after him. "Where are you going?"_

 _"I have no idea," he murmured._

 _Determinedly she blocked his way._

 _"Sir, please look at me. I want to help you."_

 _He was quiet for a moment before finally looking at her._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because it seems to me that you could use some help. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look so good."_

 _"Yes, I can believe that," he stated. "The last few days have been… difficult."_

 _She nodded._

 _"I can see that. What happened to you?"_

 _"Well, I lost my transportation and I had quite an unpleasant encounter with a large automobile."_

 _"You mean you were hit by a car?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Are you hurt?"_

 _"No, I am not."_

 _"Alright. Do you want to call the police?"_

 _"No, thank you."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"That is not necessary," he replied calmly._

 _Samira wanted to argue, but somehow she could tell that would have been useless. He seemed to be a very strange man._

 _"Fine, but I'm not going to just leave you here," she stated. "Where can I take you?"_

 _The look in his eyes spoke louder than any words. He had no place to go._

 _"I'm Samira by the way," she added. "But you can just call me Sammy."_

 _He raised an eyebrow._

 _"Sammy?"_

 _"Yeah. And what can I call you?"_

 _"Forgive me, I forgot my manners." He paused and bowed briefly. The gesture was a little strange, but she liked it. "My name is Finn Mikaelson."_

 _"Well, it's nice to meet you Finn Mikaelson. Now, let's see if we can find you something to eat and clean clothes_ _to wear."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 _6 months earlier_

 _Finn looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was in a small but tidy bathroom and he had just finished washing up. Just like in all the modern houses, the water came out of the tap. That was a nice invention. It wasn't like he would have hated everything about the modern world; there simply were so many things he couldn't understand. So many centuries he had missed. And why? Because none of his siblings had cared about him enough to stood up for him. They had simply left him rot in the coffin._

 _He certainly didn't want anything from them now. He never wanted to see them again. He would be fine by himself. That was what he kept telling himself, but the truth was that he had no idea what to do or where to go. He had nothing in this "new world". No friends, no… A sudden knock on the door startled him._

 _"Is everything alright?" a female voice asked from behind the door._

 _It took a brief moment before Finn remembered where he was. A young lady had brought him to her home. She had insisted of offering him a meal and some clean clothes. He hadn't yet met the master of the house and he hoped that he hadn't caused the young lady problems. Obviously it had been inappropriate for him to spend time with her without a chaperon._

 _"Mr. Mikaelson?"_

 _Finn cleared his throat before opening the door._

 _"Yes?"_

 _The woman startled a little, but she was smiling. She had short auburn curls, lovely hazel eyes and some freckles. He hadn't really paid attention to it earlier, but she was a very beautiful young woman._

 _"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to disturb you; I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."_

 _"I am, thank you."_

 _They were both quiet for a moment; she glanced at the clothes he was wearing. Dark blue pants that were a bit too small for him and a white shirt that had some strange pattern printed on the front. She had mentioned that the clothes belonged to her grandfather, who Finn assumed was the master of the house._

 _"I'm sorry, I don't have any other clothes for you…" she started._

 _"These are fine, thank you, miss. You and your grandfather are very generous; I shall be honored to meet him."_

 _There was a glimpse of sadness in her eyes._

 _"He has passed away."_

 _"Oh. I am sorry for your loss."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Finn hesitated for a moment before continuing._

 _"May I ask who the master of this house is?"_

 _She smiled._

 _"That would be me."_

 _His eyes widened._

 _"Forgive me, miss, but surely you do not mean you are living here by yourself?"_

 _"Yeah, I am. At least for now."_

 _How was it possible that she lived in such an isolated place all by herself? This modern world was a strange place indeed. Back in his day, a young woman would have never been left unprotected like this. Didn't she have a father or brothers or…_

 _"That is not safe," he stated._

 _She raised an eyebrow._

 _"Oh? Why not?"_

 _He bit his bottom lip._

 _"There are all kinds of men out there. A young lady such as yourself should not be unprotected."_

 _She looked at him curiously before replying._

 _"Surely you know that many women live alone?"_

 _No, he didn't know that. The world wasn't the same place anymore._

 _"Forgive me," he murmured._

 _"You have no reason to apologize," she assured. "I'm guessing that you're not from around here?"_

 _"No, I am not."_

 _She smiled and touched his arm._

 _"That's okay. Are you hungry?"_

 _He looked up._

 _"I… Are you sure you want me here?"_

 _"Of course, why wouldn't I?"_

 _"If… If there is no one else here…"_

 _She looked at him calmly._

 _"Are you planning to hurt me?"_

 _"No!" he gasped. "No, no, I was merely thinking about your…reputation."_

 _She looked amused._

 _"That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid I don't have much reputation left."_

 _"I cannot believe that."_

 _She looked tired as she sighed._

 _"Well, it's true. I lost my job and the truth is that I have no idea what to do now."_

 _"I understand how that feels."_

 _She smiled again; she had a very lovely smile._

 _"Yeah, something tells me that you do understand. Would you like a cup of tea?"_

 _He nodded, hoping to continue their conversation. He really wanted to know more about her._

 _"Yes, please, that would be wonderful."_

 _"Alright, come with me then."_

* * *

"Brother," Elijah greeted Finn after a brief silence. None of his other siblings had said a word; they were simply staring at Finn. He had just arrived at the compound and found his siblings in the living room. They had been in the middle of an argument.

"Elijah, Kol, Rebekah," Finn stated and paused before glancing at Klaus. "Niklaus."

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"Niklaus," Elijah scolded.

"It's fine," Finn stated. "I wasn't expecting a warm welcome. I doubt that most of you consider me as a part of this family."

"That's not true," Rebekah argued. "You're our brother."

"Our very dull brother," Kol added smirking.

"Why are you here?" Klaus repeated.

Finn looked at him, keeping his face free from emotion.

"I came to help you. I heard about your…situation."

"You mean about Kolette?" Kol asked. "That's how Nik is going to name his daughter…"

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus snorted, keeping his eyes on Finn. "Why would you want to help me?"

Why indeed. The truth was that Finn would have never come here without Sammy. She had helped him find the path to forgiveness. His hate and bitterness had hurt him more than it had hurt anyone else. Niklaus was what he was and Finn didn't expect him to ever change, but perhaps this child would actually bring some hope to their damned family.

"Because he's a good person," Sammy's voice suddenly said.

Finn turned quickly around and saw her standing in the doorway. He had asked her to wait in the hallway for a moment. She walked over to him and took his hand. All his siblings were staring at them.

"And who might you be?" Kol asked after a moment of silence.

"Samira Mikaelson," she replied calmly.

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus looked stunned.

"What?"

Sammy smiled at them and kissed Finn's hand.

"I'm Finn's wife."


End file.
